Pool Party
by the go-to guy
Summary: Humanized! Twilight Sparkle, new college freshman, is taken aback by the actions of her new roommate. TwiPie
1. Meeting

So the other day I came across this picture (on profile)and it inspired me to write this. I'm thinking of making another chapter, but I'm not sure, so if you would like one leave a review and let me know. Although I'm not sure about the ending, I'm actually quite happy with this overall, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Twilight Sparkle prided herself on her academics and her ability to understand almost any situation; after all, there were few situations that she had not read about how to handle.

However, an impromptu pool party in her new college dorm room thrown just for her was definitely something that she had not read about.

It wasn't an _actual _pool party, of course, contrary to what the big banner in the back of the room proclaimed. Instead, there was a small inflatable blue pool in the center of the room, decorated with white fish and nearly overflowing with water (in the back of her mind, Twilight worried that the nearby bunk-bed might get soaked). The walls of the room were bare; the only indication that the current resident of the room was even slightly out of the ordinary was a large _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _poster above the desk, although even that wasn't too odd considering the show's popularity.

Twilight's new roommate, however, was definitely a strange one. The tall, skinny girl was standing in the pool in a pink bikini, splashing around jovially and having the time of her life. Her long pink hair bounced every-which way as the girl moved in the water, and the tattoos snaking up her right arm (mostly balloons and party streamers) all danced with joy at every motion. There was a look of total happiness on the girls face, with closed eyes and a huge smile. Twilight watched silently, somewhat taken aback at the sight. The bookworm was dressed simply and plainly, with a purple sweater-vest over her button-down white top, and a plaid purple-and-pink skirt that matched her hair over her black leggings. Twilight clutched her books close to her chest, feeling suddenly self-conscious in the presence of such a free spirit.

_Why did Ms. Celestia recommend I come here? _Twilight wondered, doing her best not to show how uncomfortable she felt. Ms. Celestia, Twilight's lifelong tutor and friend, had indeed persuaded, or rather insisted, that her young pupil attend the world-renowned Lunar University; apparently, Ms. Celestia knew the dean, Mr. Discord, quite well, and was able to get Twilight into the college at the start of Twilight's freshman year. At first, the bright-eyed young student was excited; Lunar University! How exciting! However, as the start of the school year grew closer and closer, Twilight started to loose her confidence. Was she really good enough for this? Had she studied hard enough? Had she read enough? Did she memorize the proper formulas? By the time the first day of school finally arrived and Twilight was on her way to her new school, she was a sweating nervous wreck. Her parents had dropped her off at her new dorm so she could get acquainted with her new roommate while they completed the paperwork in the Dean's office. Twilight glanced down at the sheet Mr. Discord had e-mailed to her before tentatively speaking up.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie?" Twilight asked. The girl paused in the pool, with her back towards Twilight in the door. Suddenly she whipped around, pink hair flying, and Pinkamena's cobalt-blue eyes were all over Twilight. Then she smiled, splashing to the edge of the pool closer to Twilight.

"You must be Twilight!" Pinkamena cried. The purple-haired girl nodded, then cried out in surprise as Pinkamena grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug, nearly making Twilight drop her books into the kiddy pool. "It's super-duper awesome to meet you! I'm Pinkie Pie, your new roomie!" Twilight struggled to comprehend the fast-paced tidal wave of words that were rushing at her, but it was incredibly difficult when she was in such a…compromising position. The hug, while friendly, had inadvertently pushed Twilight's face up against Pinkie's breasts, which of course where clothed in a bikini top. And _only _a bikini top. Twilight had never been overly shy, but she couldn't resist the tomato-red blush that dominated her face while she was wrapped in the embrace. Eventually, Pinkie released her captive and proudly stared at Twilight, completely oblivious to her new roommate's blush.

Twilight gathered her wits before speaking up. "So…um…Pinkie?" Pinkie cocked her head curiously at the mention of her name, a look of almost child-like curiosity on her face. "Is…this a party? For me?" Pinkie smiled, a great big carefree smile that shouted out to the world that she was happy. Twilight couldn't help but be sucked in and infected with her jubilance.

"Of course it is silly!"

Twilight was flattered, but was still quite confused. "Um…why?"

Pinkie paused a moment, then scrunched up her face in an adorably confused fashion, as if not understanding the question. "You're new here, silly! Why _wouldn't _I throw you a party?" Pinkie asked this like it was obvious, like throwing a pool party for such an occasion came as naturally to her as breathing and smiling (and even in the short time that Twilight had known the girl she would be hard-pressed to disagree). Twilight stared, uncertain, taken off-guard, and unsure of how to continue. Pinkie mistook Twilight's silence and blinked once. Twice.

"Do…do you not like it?" Pinkie asked, her voice wavering slightly. Twilight stared into Pinkie's eyes as new emotions took hold: despair. Sorrow. Self-loathing. The aura surrounding the pink-haired girl suddenly dampened, going from bright and peppy to doomy and gloomy; even Pinkie's long and silky hair seemed to lose it's sheen and hue. "Stupid," Pinkie berated herself under her breath, turning away from Twilight. "Stupid Pinkie, you should have known better, you came on too strong, stupid stupid st-"

Pinkie was cut short by Twilight suddenly dropping her stack of books and returning Pinkie's earlier bone-crushing hug in an impulsive (so unusual, so unlike her) action. "I love the party!" Twilight blurted, trying her absolute best to ignore how soft Pinkie's skin felt under her fingers and how they were now _sosoclose_ and how Pinkie's lips were so full and-"It's probably one of the nicest things anyone has every done for me…I just wasn't sure how to say thank you."

Pinkie seemed taken aback (and Twilight found herself somewhat proud, because Pinkie didn't seem like the kind of person that surprised easy), and then smiled brighter than she had smiled all day and eagerly returned the hug, all the negative emotions vanishing into thin air and Twilight decided that Pinkemena or Pinkie or whatever her name was should always be happy, and that negative emotions had absolutely no business being around her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two college girls let go of each other and straightened out. "Um…can I join?" Twilight asked, indicating the pool. Pinkie didn't respond, instead splashing to the other end of the pool. Twilight, feeling oddly liberated, slipped off her shoes and jumped in, letting the lukewarm water seep into her stockings, and Twilight smiled.

* * *

When Twilight's parents arrived at the room to bid their daughter goodbye, they encountered the most peculiar scene of their daughter frolicking around in an inflatable pool in the middle of the room, completely oblivious to anything but the water and the other girl in the pool. The two adults stared, bewildered, as the two girls splashed at each other, soaking their clothes, the beds, and the floor around it. Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle shared a look.

"I guess she's enjoying herself." Mrs. Sparkle chuckled, recalling some of her own college days. Mrs. Sparkle had worried that her daughter would be out of place in Lunar University; Twilight had never been the most social of people, after all. But this new roommate certainly seemed to make Twilight come out of her shell.

Mr. Sparkle nodded. "I guess she's going to fit right in." And with that, the duo ssimply stood in the doorway and watched Twilight celebrate with her new friend.


	2. Vignettes

I would have had this up sooner, but Fanfiction is being really annoying about uploading stories and pictures. Sorry. Anyway, this chapter is a series of chronological vignettes focusing on the developing relationship of Twilight and Pinkie, including a drunk scene inspired by the story _Like an Unexpected Song_ by Donny's boy, one of my favorite fanfics ever. Characterization is something that I still kinda fail at, but I did the best I could, so I hope you enjoy! There will be a final chapter that is currently in the works and will be up soon. Feedback would be much appreciated!

XXXXX

"Is…is that an Alligator?" Twilight asked, honestly a little bit afraid of the answer. Pinkie nodded enthusiastically from her splayed position on the bed, making sure to keep her outstretched arm steady so Twilight could look at the picture of Pinkie and "my beloved baby Gummy!"

It had been an ordinary Saturday, only two months into the school year. The days were starting to get shorter, and the chill in the air was becoming more and more apparent, so Twilight and Pinkie decided to stay in the dorm and stay warm for the night. The duo were chatting on opposite sides of Pinkie's lower bunk, each draped in sweats: Twilight in a simple ensemble of purple sweats and a large, oversized sweater that had once belonged to her brother before he moved out, and Pinkie in a multitude of colors including mismatched rainbow-colored socks and comically large pants and a t-shirt, both so brightly colored it almost hurt to look at them. They had been talking about pets, with Twilight mentioning her dog Spike. This, in turn, made Pinkie to talk animatedly about her own pet (neglecting to mention exactly what kind of pet it was). When Twilight was finally able to get a word in and ask to see a picture, however, it was far from what she was expecting.

"Why do you have a pet Alligator?" This, Twilight reasoned, was a perfectly logical question. After all, when thinking of common pets, Alligator did not jump to mind at all. But Twilight forgot the one rule she had learned about Pinkie Pie: normality need not apply.

"Well, we _were _going to get a puppy, but while we were at the store I saw a baby Alligator and he was just _soooo_ cute that I couldn't leave without him, you know? It's not really dangerous because he doesn't have any teeth and he just has gums and that's why I call him Gummy!" The statement was said all in one breath, and Twilight couldn't help but notice that what Pinkie said was totally logical in it's own odd way. So Twilight just smiled and nodded and mentioned how she would love to meet Gummy one day, and the evening continued until the sun rose and the couple was nearly late for classes in the morning.

XXXX

There was a rainbow-colored sock on the door handle, and Twilight could feel her stomach drop at the sight of it. It wasn't anything intimidating, really: just a harmless, goofy-looking sock dangling lifelessly off of the bronze knob. But Twilight couldn't help the sinking feeling in her gut and the overwhelming sorrow the flooded her mind at the sight of it. After all, a sock on the door was the globally accepted college sign for _Don't bother me; I'm getting laid._

It wasn't that Twilight was unaware that Pinkie had a boyfriend—they had been dating for a few weeks now. It was just that Twilight had been doing everything in her power to forget that fact (the first recorded time in recorded history of such a thing), and now it was staring her directly in the face, like a giant red F on a test that Twilight studied all night for. Pinkie's boyfriend wasn't a bad guy by any stretch of imagination; it was just that, for reasons that she wasn't quite ready to confront, Twilight could feel her heart sink whenever he came to pick up Pinkie and tidal waves of emotion always surged, emotions that were entirely unpleasant to have to endure.

There was a perfectly logical explanation for those feelings, Twilight reasoned. There was a perfectly logical explanation for everything. The possible implications of this explanation, though, were something that Twilight wasn't ready to confront quite yet. So, swallowing the bile that had was starting to form, the bookworm turned and went in search of Applejack's room, hoping that she would be able to at least sleep on the couch.

XXXX

"C'mon Twilight! Don't be such a fuddy-duddy!" Pinkie begged, tugging on Twilight's arm. Twilight barely heard her over the sound of pounding club music so loud that it was hurting her ears before they were even in the club. "This party is GINOURMOUS- there's no way you won't have fun here!"

Pinkie's eyes were shining with delight at the prospect of joining the party, but Twilight was significantly more reluctant; after all, she had never dressed like _this _before.

Earlier in the day, Pinkie had raided her roommate's wardrobe, diving through layers and layers of modest, old-fashioned clothing in search of suitable party attire, finally shouting triumphantly as she uncovered a pair of short-shorts (one of Twilight's old shames, something she had bought on a whim and had never had the will to discard). The shorts were far more revealing than anything Twilight had ever worn, and she didn't quite appreciate how they practically hugged her thighs. Thankfully, however, Twilight had lacked any "super-duper awesome shirts!" as Pinkie had out it, so the tank top that Twilight was wearing belonged to Pinkie. It a light blue color, nearly matching Pinkie's eyes, and Twilight had to admit she felt freer while wearing it (which might or might not have anything to do with the shirt smelling like the mixture of candy and happiness that Pinkie normally wore like perfume). When combined together, the tank top and shorts revealed much, much more than Twilight was comfortable with.

Pinkie, on the other hand, seemed perfectly at ease in her loose-fitting shirt and butt-hugging pants, but she was comfortable in anything. The party demon gave Twilight's arm another tug, and finally Twilight couldn't take it anymore: she yanked her hand out of Pinkie's grip, clutching it close to her chest like a shield. Pinkie stopped, concern and confusion flicking across her face. "Twilight? What's wrong?"

"Pinkie…I..." Twilight tried to find the right words before arriving at the conclusion that it would be easier to just blurt it out. "I can't dance! I would look ridiculous out there, while you would be, I don't know, being the life of the party…."Twilight let the sentence hang in the air, uneasy with her admission. She wasn't a very big fan of confronting her own faults, much less admitting them; she much preferred burying them in the back of her mind and avoiding any situation where her faults might shine through.

Pinkie stared at Twilight, and the reluctant partygoer took it the wrong way. _Now she thinks I'm pathetic._ Then, the night lit up as Pinkie smiled a 1000-watt smile.

"Is that all?" Pinkie asked eagerly. Twilight nodded unsteadily. What did she mean by "Is that all?" Not being able to dance was everything! According to her research, dancing well was approximately 90% of the partying experience! Not being able to dance was a very big deal!

"Don't worry so much! Just follow me!" Pinkie chimed, yanking on Twilight's arm so hard she nearly fell flat on her face. Regaining her balance, Twilight followed Pinkie into the party, nearly losing her balance again as she was punched in the face by a tidal wave of sound. Bewildered, Twilight didn't notice that she was in the middle of the dance floor until the guy next to her unceremoniously bumped into her, sending the poor girl stumbling forward before Pinkie caught her. "Follow my lead!" Pinkie shouted over the music. It was all Twilight could do to nod in acknowledgement before Pinkie started to dance, gyrating and swinging in a way that could only be all natural. Twilight did as she was told and, shoving the small feelings of envy to the back of her mind, started to move her body in time with her companion's.

At first it was awkward; Twilight wasn't used to moving her body the way Pinkie Pie was, and it felt highly unnatural. But after a few minutes, Twilight realized that she was having fun. Not just fun, but a lot of fun. Twilight smiled sadly, finally realizing what she was missing at all of the High School parties she skipped to stay home and study. What else had she been missing out on?

"See? It's not so bad!" Pinkie's bubbly voice cut through Twilight's melancholy like a knife. "You're having fun already!" Twilight looked at her friend, now doing some sort of odd jig with her hands, her sad smile turning into one of happiness.

_It doesn't matter what I missed. _Twilight realized, mirroring Pinkie's jig. _Because I'm going to make up for all of that and more._

XXXX

Twilight handed Pinkie a glass of water, and the party animal grabbed it with a shaky hand, doing her best to steady it while bringing it to her lips. Twilight sighed, holding out two pills as well. "Don't forget to take these as well." Twilight commanded in her best lecture voice. Pinkie pouted, and Twilight reminded herself not to fall under the spell of adorableness.

"Don't wanna," Pinkie replied childishly, trying to cross her hands over her bed-ridden chest before remembering that she was clutching a glass of water. "It tastes funky."

Twilight raised her eyebrow at the juvenile behavior. "Pinkie," She began, her voice stern. "You have to take this medicine if you want to get better. That's the way colds work; it has nothing to do with magic and everything to do with science." Pinkie averted her eyes, sniffling as she pointedly ignored the pills once more. Twilight smiled amusedly; Pinkie always acted somewhat childish, but this was new even for her. The red blush of illness on Pinkie's face matched her hair, and the shirt she was wearing was somewhat sweaty from being under the covers all day. Yes, Pinkie Pie was definitely sick; the only problem was that she seemed to be doing everything in her power to stay that way.

Twilight decided that a new plan of attack was in order, and sat down gently on the edge of the bed. "Pinkie," she said softly, waiting for the pink-haired girl's eye to be on her. "Don't you want to get better so you can plan that party for next week?"

That got Pinkie's attention as she suddenly became filled with righteous energy, jerking into an upright sitting position with her face blazing redder than ever. "I can plan it just fi-" The defiance was cut short as Pinkie fell pray to a violent sneezing fit, and Twilight leaned away to avoid catching any illness herself. When the sneezing finally subsided, Twilight wordlessly handed Pinkie both a tissue and the pills, and Pinkie grudgingly took them both without another word. Twilight smiled at her personal victory as she got up, but before she could leave Pinkie stopped her with a call.

"Thanks for looking out for me Twilight." Twilight paused in the doorway, not used to being thanked in such a way.

"My pleasure Pinkie. My pleasure."

XXXX

Twilight stared, hopeful, as Pinkie glared intensely at the page in front of her, nose scrunched up in concentration. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Pinkie's eyes lit up with recognition. "I got it!" She exclaimed happily, grabbing her pencil and scribbling out numbers before grabbing the packet and shoving at Twilight. Remaining cautiously optimistic, Twilight examined Pinkie's work.

"Congratulations Pinkie!" Twilight complimented. "You got it!"

"WOOOH-HOOO!" Pinkie's cry of happiness almost woke up the napping student next door. The pink-haired party planner had been struggling in a few classes recently, so Twilight offered to be a personal tutor. Pinkie had jumped into the lessons with an unbridled enthusiasm, and while it took her a little bit to grasp some concepts, the girl never let up and kept on focusing until she learned.

Twilight was happy to be called Pinkie's tutor.

Speaking of Pinkie, the girl was practically bouncing off the walls. "Whoopie!" Twilight was nearly tackled with a hug that would have made the school's football coach weep with joy. "Thank you sososososo much Twilight! You're the bestest friend ever!"

_I have gotten far too used to this _Twilight realized as she hugged Pinkie back. _But that's not bad at all._

XXXXX

There was no two ways about it: Twilight Sparkle was drunk. It wasn't all that surprising: She had just turned 21, and to celebrate Pinkie had taken her and their group of friends to a local bar. Twilight had gotten some Cider, unaware of the amount of alcohol in it, and then ordered another one. And another. And another. And another. Pinkie had tried to insist that everybody should be impressed with her tolerance of such strong alcohol; after all, the only other person at the table who was able to keep up with her was Applejack, a seasoned Cider-drinking veteran! But alas, they had not agreed with Pinkie (maybe some of Twilight's vomit landing on their clothes had something to do with it?), and they forced Pinkie to take her home.

"Okee, maybe you are just a _teeny_ bit too drunk Twilight," Pinkie admitted as they stumbled out of the bar. Twilight, normally upright and prim, was now teetering dangerously from left to right and would most likely have fallen over had Pinkie not been supporting her. Her normally composed demeanor was instead replaced with drunken giggles every 5 seconds and an apple-red hue across her cheeks, accompanied by a wide carefree grin and topped off with a slouching figure.

Twilight giggled. "Silly Pinkie! I'm *hic* fine! Look!" Twilight wrestled out of her roommate's grasp and splayed her arms. "Straight line!" She chirped, taking a step forward. Pinkie watched, somewhat amused, as Twilight took a few cautious steps forward, then suddenly lunged forward and caught the bookworm as she stumbled. "Awww! I was doing fine!" Twilight complained from Pinkie's side.

Pinkie sighed amusedly before reaching her car and guiding Twilight inside. Sliding into the drivers seat, Pinkie did her best to tune out Twilight's drunken rambling about everything from academics to pools of all things. The words kept tumbling out of her mouth nonstop as Pinkie pulled up to the dorm and escorted Twilight inside. Finally, they reached the door to their room.

"We're here Twilight!" Pinkie interrupted, thankful that her shoulder would no longer have to withstand the drunken friend dangling off of it. Moving slowly, Pinkie maneuvered Twilight into her bed and was quite happy to see Twilight's eyes close the second her head hit the pillow.

Letting out a deep breath, Pinkie put her hands on her hips and smiled at Twilight's exhausted form. Turning away to get ready for her own bed, Pinkie squealed slightly as a hand stopped her short. Glancing back, Twilight's arm had shot out and grabbed Pinkie's own, a tired but determined look in her eye. "Don't go." The purple-haired girl asked, her voice almost pleading. "Please."

Pinkie hesitated. It wouldn't be the first time that they had slept in the same bed, but they had always been sober before. Now, though…who was talking, Twilight or the alcohol? In a split-second decision, Pinkie decided that it didn't matter; Twilight was Twilight, drunk or not. So Pinkie crawled into bed, curling up next to her best friend. Twilight smiled, happy that she wasn't alone anymore, and quickly nodded off. Pinkie wasn't as tired though, and stayed awake, her gaze never leaving Twilight's sleeping form.

_She's really cute._ The thought jumped into Pinkie's mind, not for the first time. Pinkie had always known that Twilight was attractive, had never doubted it for a minute, but the thought had more force now in such a new situation. Pinkie had had a few drinks herself, and her thoughts weren't as rational as they normally would be. So, without a second thought, Pinkie leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Twilight's unknowing lips.

XXXXX

The door closed and Pinkie bounded in, tossing her backpack into the corner and plopping onto her bed. Twilight didn't even look up from her textbook on the desk, used to the scene. "Hello Pinkie," Twilight greeted. "Did anything interesting happen today?"

"Nopes!" Pinkie laughed, relishing the soft surface she sat on over the hard seats that she had to endure all day. She paused a moment, staring into the distance. "Wait, no…. I got asked out again." Pinkie remarked off-handedly.

_That_ got Twilight's attention, tearing her eyes away from the book and looking at her oddly at-ease roommate. "What?" she asked, hoping she had heard wrong.

Pinkie rolled her eyes, oblivious to her roommate's odd reaction. "I told him no; gosh, when will these guys get it?" It wasn't unusual for Pinkie to be asked out; she was quite popular, and ever since she had broken up with her old boyfriend the men thought it was open season on her. However, she had turned down every single offer, igniting a small spark of hope in Twilight that refused to go out no matter how many rational reasons Twilight could theorize.

Twilight decided that the best way to ignore her heart was to play dumb, something she rarely did. "Get what?" She asked, already aware that Pinkie was simply not interested in dating right now.

"I like somebody else! How many times do I have to say it before these guys get it?"

This was new; an unexpected development that took Twilight by surprise. "Who is it?" She asked, honestly curious. Pinkie shook her head vigorously.

"It's a secret!"

"C'mon, tell me!" Twilight was unusually eager; this was important information, after all! According to her research, Twilight had an obligation to thouroughly investigate anybody that her best friend had a crush on and threaten him with bodily harm should he hurt Pinkie in any way. "I can keep a secret! Pinkie Promise!"

"Nuh-uh! No way!"

"Pleeeease?" Twilight would not take no for an answer—if she knew who Pinkie liked, then she could finally put her silly feelings to rest and would no longer spend every waking hour wondering what Pinkie thought of her, what it would be like to kiss a girl like that, to—

"No means no, Twilight!" Pinkie was unusually defiant and ended the conversation by turning away and laying on her bed. Twilight stared, worry in her stomach. Had she pushed too much? She didn't realize that this was such a taboo topic.

Twilight cautiously approached Pinkie, slowly sitting on the bed. "Pinkie?" She asked softly. No response. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I won't ask anymore, ok? I'm sorry." Still no answer. Twilight's mouth formed a soft frown and she turned away. Before she could leave, however, she was jerked violently back. Turning around, Pinkie was suddenly _right there _and getting closer and before Twilight could make a sound—

Pinkie decided to lay the chips on the table and kiss her. Their lips met, and Pinkie marveled at how _right_ it felt, welcoming and homely. Her lips were soft and she tasted like the cafeteria food, which under normal circumstances tasted awful but on Twilight tasted like ambrosia. Pinkie wanted more, more, _more_, and was determined to take it until she paused and realized that Twilight was not kissing back.

Pinkie jumped back, panicking and looking at Twilight who was too stunned to even have a blush on her face. "OhmygoshsorryIdon'tknowhatcameovermesorryitwon'th appenagainohgodIscrewedupsorrsorrysorry-"

Twilight didn't think. She didn't even consider any alternatives. All she knew was that the spark inside was now a full-fledged roaring blaze and it wouldn't go out, not now, and she surged forward and cut off Pinkie's unneeded apology with a kis of her own. Then there was no need for words, and as the two collapsed onto the bed, they realized that things would never be the same.

And for right now, that didn't matter.


	3. The Morning After

Umm…Sorry for the delay. I had a lot of writers block for this chapter, but in the end I'm glad with how it turned out in the end. This is indeed the last chapter, but I am thinking of doing some more stories with the other mane six. What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments!

XXXXXX

When she woke up that fateful morning after, limbs entangled with Pinkie's and a satisfied feeling in her stomach, through the haze of happiness Twilight had been afraid: afraid that it would all be a mistake, afraid that they would never be able to go back to the way things were before. She had silently crawled out of the bed, doing her absolute best not to wake up Pinkie (who had a thin line of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth). Being as silent as possible, Twilight slowly got dressed and crept out the door.

Down in the school cafeteria, Twilight sat by herself, sighing and staring at the cold and runny egg substitute that the college served every morning. Mindlessly, Twilight put spoonful after spoonful into her mouth, too distracted to be disgusted by the substance. What did she do now? All of the romance novels that Twilight had (secretly) read when she was younger had been about a boy and a girl, not two girls, much less college-aged ones. She had no knowledge to draw from, and Twilight…was not as afraid of that as she had been in previous situations. It was actually kind of…exciting, in a way, to be able to set her own precedent. Twilight couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way though. She was running through all of the possible variables in her head, until suddenly a single errant thought bounded into her head, and with it came a revelation that made Twilight laugh out loud.

_Pinkie Pie._

They were two completely different people. Twilight was book-smart, calm and calculating every move before it was made. Pinkie was a wild free spirit who moved through life, always leaping and never even bothering to look what she had landed on before jumping again. Twilight sparkle was on the opposite end of the spectrum, cautiously strolling through life and calculating every possible outcome and variable before even _thinking _about jumping. After spending the last few months getting to know each other, Twilight had become a lot more mentally flexible since prancing around in the portable pool, a change that wasn't unwelcome. Twilight stared at her "food" for a moment longer, lost in thought, before slowly standing up with purpose.

Simply put, Pinkie Pie made Twilight Sparkle happy, and no matter what Twilight was going to see this through to the end.

XXXXXX

The door creaked loudly, and Twilight flinched. A rusty door hinge, it seemed, could easily thwart even the stealthiest of missions. Sighing, Twilight abandoned stealth altogether and pushed open the door.

"Buh."

Pinkie rubbed the sleep from her eyes slowly stirred from the bed, and Twilight couldn't help but blush as she realized that Pinkie was naked underneath the covers.

_Stupid Twilight! _The bookworm chastised herself. _She's just naked! You've seen it before! _Twilight's blush grew deeper and she decided to just end that train of thought altogether. "Morning Pinkie." The girl said, doing her best to ignore her blush. Pinkie smiled a soft smile.

"Hey there Twilight," Pinkie said sleepily. The girl's hazy eyes focused on the small plate of food that Twilight had in her hand. Her smile quickly turned to confusion. "What's that?"

"It's breakfast, Pinkie." Twilight placed the plate on Pinkie's bedside table. "It's eleven o'clock; they stop serving breakfast at ten thirty, remember?" Pinkie blinked a few times.

"Eleven? You never let me sleep in this late!" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What game are you playing, Sparkle?"

Twilight laughed at Pinkie's over-dramatic acting before responding. "It's a weekend, Pinkie. I figured that you should be able to sleep in. Well, um, that and…" Twilight paused, trying to work up her courage, as Pinkie looked on curiously. "And with what happened last night." Twilight's blush would have made a tomato jealous.

Pinkie, to Twilight's great surprise, blushed as well. "Yeah, that," she said somewhat awkwardly. The morning after with Twilight was much different than it had been with her boyfriend. Something had felt, well, _right_ about being with Twilight, a feeling that had been mysteriously absent with her old boyfriend. But she had no idea what to say. Neither of them did.

"So, um…" Twilight decided that she would be the one to start the conversation that needed to happen, as she sat down on the bed. "Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked, sitting up with the covers protecting her modesty.

"Well, I mean, we've been such good friends for a long time. What do we do now? How are we going to change now?" Her voice was filled with worry; Twilight didn't want to lose her best friend!

Pinkie watched, heartbroken, as her best friend struggled with her emotions. The pink-haired girl laid a comforting hand on Twilight's arm, startling her. "Look, Twilight…I don't know where we can go after this. But we've been through so much together. This…This is definitely going to change things. But maybe it'll be for the better." Pinkie's tone had no indication of the happy-go-lucky attitude that the girl was known for, and instead was filled with caring concern. Looking into Pinkie's eyes, Twilight saw that Pinkie was being nothing but sincere and honest. The concern made a wave of emotion hit Twilight, and she grabbed Pinkie in a bone-crushing hug as tears started to prick at her eyes. Pinkie merely returned the hug, smiling bigger than she ever had.

XXXXX

Twilight waited, face practically glowing with embarrassment at her current predicament. _She's won't like it_.The thought whizzed around her brain, planting seeds of doubt and watering them until they bloomed into full-blown worry. _She's going to hate it and you are going to look ridiculous._ Twilight analytical mind instantly started producing hundreds of reason why her doubtful side was wrong and fact less. They had been dating for quite a while, after all; If Pinkie hadn't realized that she could do so much better by now, then she probably wasn't going to notice anytime soon…at least, Twilight hoped she wouldn't, as awful as that sounded.

Twilight had never thought that what they had would last this long. After that fateful morning when they decided to just go for it, their lives had become very interesting. Their friends had been very supportive, but not everybody was. Some people had been less than welcoming to the new couple, but Twilight and Pinkie had simply ignored them (or knocked them down a peg when necessary, but that's a story for another time). They had had their ups, and they had their downs, but through it all they had stick together. Now it was nearing the end if the school year, and finals had just ended. Twilight was proud of Pinkie; she had studied hard, late into the night, and had even neglected to throw a few parties in her quest for good grades. As a result, she had passed with flying colors, and Twilight had thought that a celebration was in order.

That was why Twilight was currently standing in calf-deep water, garbed in a two-piece bathing suit, in a pool in the center of her dorm room, waiting for Pinkie to come back from lunch. Twilight had never been a very big partier, but Pinkie loved them, so a re-enactment of the most important party of Twilight's life seemed like the perfect way to celebrate Pinkie's hard work. Still, Twilight couldn't help but worry that Pinkie wouldn't like it.

But it was too late, and Twilight forced herself to relax as the doorknob creaked and the door opened. However, instead of Pinkie Pie like Twilight expected, Rarity instead stood in the doorway. The two froze, staring awkwardly at each other.

"Oh! Um…Hi Rarity! How are you?"

"Darling?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to leave now. I'll come back tomorrow."

"O…okay. See you tomorrow."

"Indeed." And with that, Rarity swiftly closed the door and retreated.

XXXXXXX

A few minutes later, the doorknob creaked once again, and Twilight prayed that it was Pinkie Pie this time.

Twilight got lucky, and indeed it was Pinkie Pie who entered the room this time. Pinkie stopped in her tracks and did a double take, stunned by what she was seeing. Twilight couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was able to stun the infallible Pinkie Pie. The girl's mouth opened with a plop, and she sputtered for a moment.

"T-Twilight?! What are you doing?"

Twilight ignored her blush (something she had gotten quite a bit better at), and smiled, grabbing a beach ball from the pool. "Congratulations on your finals Pinkie! I'm so proud of you!"

Pinkie just continued staring in disbelief. "You…you're throwing a party for me?"

"Of course! It was the logical way to congratulate you for your success with fin-"

Twilight didn't get the chance to finish her sentence, as Pinkie kicked the door closed behind her and launched herself at her girlfriend, tackling her into the pool with a kiss.

Twilight relaxed in the water, deepening the kiss, and simply let she and Pinkie enjoy the moment, all the while gleefully happy that her idea had worked.


End file.
